


Секрет

by angel_in_me



Series: Céleste de Sarde [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Что, я не могу навестить свою дражайшую кузину? — с языка почти срывается «любимую», но Константин обрывает себя.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet, Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: Céleste de Sarde [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896775
Kudos: 3





	Секрет

Константин мог бы повторить этот путь с закрытыми глазами: он знает каждый выступ, за который можно ухватиться, каждую выщербину в фасаде, куда можно поставить ногу, где решётка, увитая плющом, прикреплена крепче всего и не будет скрипеть под его весом.

Они с кузиной столько раз пробирались друг к другу в покои через балкон, что он попросту сбился со счёта. Правда, в последнее время Селеста всё больше недовольно качает головой, и говорит, что лучше ему пользоваться дверью, как и всем остальным. Вот только Константин видит в её взгляде искреннюю теплоту и заботу о нём — всё то, чего он никогда не получает от родителей, а потому не спешит прощаться со старой привычкой.

Перебравшись через балюстраду балкона, Константин больше для вида отряхивается и проверяет сумку на плече. Её содержимое цело и невредимо. Он улыбается и три раза коротко стучится в застеклённую дверь. Этот шифр они придумали ещё в детстве, чтобы всегда знать, кто хочет зайти. Навряд ли кто-то ещё рискнёт пробраться в покои племянницы князя таким образом, но Константин не привык отказывать себе в таких маленьких слабостях.

Буквально через пару мгновений тяжёлые шторы с той стороны застеклённой двери распахиваются, и он видит перед собой кузину. Её брови ползут вверх в изумлении, и она тут же отворяет дверь.

— Константин, ты что тут делаешь? — Селеста отходит в сторону, чтобы пропустить Константина, а затем, оглядевшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто из стражи не стал случайным свидетелем его визита, быстро закрывает дверь на балкон и снова занавешивает её.

В комнате де Сарде достаточно светло. Приветливо потрескивает камин, прогоняющий промозглый холод, поселившийся во дворце с приходом осени, а на столике у кресла горит пара свечей — достаточно, чтобы спокойно читать, не слишком напрягая глаза. И правда, рядом с канделябром лежит раскрытая книга. Константин не может разглядеть название, но, зная кузину, он почти уверен, что это очередной труд по дипломатии или истории, наверняка посоветованный господином де Курсийоном.

— Что, я не могу навестить свою дражайшую кузину? — с языка почти срывается «любимую», но Константин обрывает себя.

— Станс, у тебя и так проблемы с отцом, — де Сарде скрещивает руки на груди, глядя на него почти с укором. — Если он узнает…

— Он не узнает, — отмахивается Константин и, поставив сумку на пол, плюхается на одно из кресел. Мадам Моро, которая вбивала в их юные головы придворный этикет, упала бы в обморок увидев такие манеры своего бывшего ученика. — Да и что он мне сделает? Закуёт меня в кандалы и закроет на ключ в подвалах дворца? Думаю, он однажды до этого дойдёт.

— Ты несправедлив к нему, Константин.

— Это  _ ты _ слишком добра к нему, звёздочка моя, — Константин нежно и слегка грустно улыбается, но прежде чем Селеста успевает ему возразить, он продолжает с яркой ухмылкой: — Но полно о моём дражайшем батюшке. Не стоит портить столь прекрасный вечер.

— Так зачем ты всё же пришёл? — снова интересуется де Сарде. На этот раз с тёплой улыбкой на губах. Так она улыбается только ему. Сердце Константина невольно начинает биться чуть чаще. Милая кузина…

— Я кое-что принёс, чтобы скрасить этот блёклый осенний вечер.

Он достаёт из сумки бутылку крепкого ликёрного вина. Одного из лучших, что можно найти в погребах князя д’Орсея.

— Станс, — Селеста качает головой в изумлении.

— Что? — Константин смотрит на неё самым невинным образом. — Зачем такому добру без дела пылиться? Они даже не заметят пропажу. А если и хватятся, то отец наверняка спишет это мать.

Ни для кого во дворце не секрет, что княгиня любит приложиться к бутылке. Порой больше, чем следует женщине её положения. А потому об этом помалкивают, перемывая кости за её спиной.

— Ты неисправим.

— И в этом моё очарование.

— Ну да, ну да.

И всё же Константин готов был поклясться, что заметил тень румянца на щеках кузины, прежде чем она прошла мимо него к комоду из красного дерева, на котором на серебряном подносе стоит графин с водой и два небольших стакана.

Они совершенно не подходят для вина, но если бы их с де Сарде волновали бы такие мелочи, то они и не оказались здесь.

Когда Селеста с мягким стуком ставит стаканы на столик и садится в кресло, Константин ловко открывает бутыль и разливает вино. Оно тёмно-красное, похожее на венозную кровь переливается рубиновыми отблесками в неровном свете свеч.

Оно обжигает, когда скользит вниз по горлу. Константин наблюдает, как Селеста жмурится, смакуя напиток. При дворе её лицо напоминает маску — спокойную и величественную, не выдающую ни единой эмоции — ничего, что эти придворные гадюки могли бы использовать против неё. Но с ним она не такая.

С ним она живая. Настоящая. И он готов ловить каждую, даже самую незначительную деталь. И ни с кем не делиться.

— А ты был прав, — голос Селесты вырывает Константина из мыслей, и он залпом осушает своё вино, чтобы промыть ком, вставший в горле.

— В чём же? Я частенько бываю прав, — задорно интересуется он, про себя молясь, чтобы кузина не заметила его заминки. Она смеётся, и у него отлегает от сердца.

— В том, что такому вину и правда не стоит пылиться где-то в погребе.

— Что ж, — ухмыляется Константин, разливая новую порцию по стаканам, — за это стоит выпить.

* * *

Он и не замечает, как летит время. То, что прошёл не один час, можно понять лишь по оплывшим свечам да опустевшей бутылке.

А ещё Константин не мог вспомнить, как они перебрались на кровать. Вернее, перебралась Селеста, а он прилёг следом за ней, устроив голову у неё на коленях. В мыслях беспорядок. Они вяло текут, не задерживаясь в разуме, который заволокла приятная пелена опьянения.

— Константин? — шёпотом зовёт она, и её голос кажется ему звонче и радостнее чем обычно.

— Да, Селеста?

— Могу я открыть тебе один секрет?

Константин приподнимает голову и оборачивается к кузине. Её щёки пылают алым от выпитого вина, а глаза блестят. Для него она прекраснее любой нимфы на полотнах самых талантливых художников. Он сжимает её ладонь в своей.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне абсолютно всё.

Селеста долго смотрит на него, словно бы взвешивая его слова, а затем сжимает его ладонь в ответ.

— Кажется, я влюбилась. В Курта.

После этих пяти коротких слов что-то обрывается внутри Константина. В животе разливается холод, который в одно мгновение прочищает его мысли. Словно бы его окунули головой в ушат с ледяной водой.

— В Курта? — переспрашивает он глухо, словно дурак.

— Да, — лицо Селесты расплывается в улыбке, и она не замечает то, как резко переменилось настроение кузена. — Он вечно делает вид, что ему до нас нет дела. Что он учит нас фехтованию только ради денег. Но он отвратительно врёт, — де Сарде тихо хихикает в несвойственной ей манере и, поглубже зарывшись в подушки, закрывает глаза. — У него доброе сердце. Ему плевать на титулы и внешность… — её голос становится тише. — А ещё его руки…

Де Сарде мечтательно вздыхает и умолкает, но Константин ничего не говорит в ответ и лишь неотрывно смотрит в одну точку над собой. Руки невольно хотят сжаться в кулаки, а потому он отпускает ладонь Селесты, чтобы не причинить ей боль.

Она и Курт. От этой мысли Константина передёргивает. Возможно, их учитель фехтования и правда неплохой человек, но он как любой солдат груб, неотёсан и к тому же стар. Он не заслуживает и толики её внимания. Никто не достоин его кузины.

И в первую очередь он сам.

Константин так и не находит, что ответить, но внезапно понимает, что ему и не нужно — Селеста, разморенная крепким вином, уснула. Он смотрит на неё несколько мгновений, не в силах оторвать взгляд, а затем резко поднимается. Ему нужно уйти отсюда. Сейчас же.

Но перед тем, как выскользнуть из комнаты, он тушит свечи и забирает пустую бутылку, жалея лишь о том, что там ничего не осталось, ибо ему снова захотелось напиться.

И забыть, что он услышал.

  
  



End file.
